combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Myths
Overview A''' myth''' is a commonly believed "fact" or theory, often held in high regard, without a single shred of evidence to back it up. Like every other game, Combat Arms has its own share of myths to debunk. Though they may seem valid, none of these myths have any truth to them. List of Common Myths Here are a list of the most common myths in the game: #''Nexon allows hacking.'' *While it doesn't seem that Nexon does much about the constant number of hackers within the game, it's going too far to assume that they aren't trying to do something about it. #Nexon (who sells Elite Moderator items as a way to remedy hacking issues) also happens to be the company that creates hacks for the game in the first place. Therefore, as a part of some complicated, profit-making plan, the company '''actually sells hacks to VIP hacking websites.' *A widely-believed myth. As likely as it may seem (who else would know the game's coding better than the programmers themselves?), this is also a myth. #A higher NX-Grade gives you in-game benefits.'' *Currently, NX-Grades don't have a use in-game, aside from personal "prestige" and access to the Black Market server. Therefore, having a Gold, Platinum, or Diamond Grade will NOT give you better purchase deals, NOR a better chance at renewing items for a higher duration, OR EVEN ensure that you'll always get a good, 90-Day+ item from opening Supply Crates. #''A negative CBL status will eventually result in a ban.'' *The Community Ban List (emphasis on community) is in no way linked to the game or the company, nor will your status have any effect on your gaming experience. Everything on the site is purely reputational/cosmetic, and Nexon pays very little attention to the evidence on their site.. Whatever you might be on the CBL website has no affect on your gaming experience, and is purely cosmetic. Nexon pays little/no attention to the evidence on the CBL's website. #''Reporting someone will result in a swift ban.'' *While it's certainly a start towards getting someone banned, just ONE negative report won't affect a player immediately. It takes several reports, of similar and accurate nature, to gain the staff's notice (and even then, there are thousands of such players to be noted). #''Having Elite Moderator status guarantees that you won't be kicked from a room.'' *Not so much a myth, as it is a bit of trivia. Unless you're actually the master of the room, and you have an EM item equipped, you can just as easily be kicked from a room. Furthermore, before the Restore update in 2011, you could EASILY initiate a vote-kick against the Elite Moderator long after the cutoff round had passed. #''Having/Spending NX guarantees that you won't get banned.'' *Possibly the most widely-believed myth in the history of the game. This is a definite no. You do not reap ANY benefits from having or spending NX in the game; and you can just as easily be banned for breaking the rules as anyone else would. It does not matter how much money you have spent on any single game as punishment still stands for people who break the rules. #''Any weapon in the game can become Permanent.'' *Yes and no. While this is technically true, it would require an insane amount of money (in-game AND real life) in order to achieve a state of "permanence" (now more than 3650+ days). To go even further, nothing in the game is really permanent, as seen here. Category:Community Category:Myth